1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to urination collection devices and more particularly pertains to a new urination collection device for the collection of post urination dripping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of urination collection devices is known in the prior art. However, a primary flaw in these devices has been their ability to sufficiently retain themselves on a penis for a sufficient duration so that all urine expelled is caught. Therefore, the need remains for a device that retains itself on the penis in such a manner that it is generally only removed by the intended actions of the user to do such.